User blog:GokūBlack10/Welcome back, Dragon World!
SHAMELESS PLUG TIME We have an official Facebook, where we'll be posting these blogs and presumably anything else interesting that happens, so feel free to begin following said page so we can further clog your feed. (Thanks to Xilinoc-sama from Bleach Wiki, for this formatting.) ---- THIS CONCLUDES SHAMELESS PLUG TIME So, as Aha-kun mentioned a few weeks ago, I will be handling the wiki's official anime review of the new series: Dragon Ball Super! My reviews won't be as extravagant as his, but I'll give them my best! Here we go! ;Dragon Ball Super: Episode 1 : 平和の報酬１億ゼニーは誰の手に！？ (Who Will the 100 Million Zeni Peace Reward Go To…?!) The first episode was everything we could hope for in the return to the Dragon Ball series! Many fans don't know this, but Dragon Ball was not initially intended to be a series known for its intense action and fights. It was originally a comedy series! True to its roots, Dragon Ball Super debuted its first episode, which was mostly an insight into the lives of the Dragon Team six months after the defeat of Majin Bū, with plenty of comedy to go around. What all will almost immediately notice is that Toriyama-sensei has complete reigns of the anime, and thus, certain events differ from Toyotarō's monthly manga. Not too much changed, however: Beerus, disgusted by the food given to him by his hosts, promptly destroys their planet — marking he and Whis' official anime debut in doing so. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan has received an award for saving the world yet again, though the people cannot remember who he saved them from. :Refresher: The reason the Earthlings cannot remember Bū, is because the Dragon Team had Shenron erase their memories of him. Thus, the people know Satan saved them from something. They just don't know what. Naturally, while Satan is a charlatan in every sense of the word, he isn't completely without a heart and gives the money to Goku, hence the title of this episode. In the meantime, Gohan and Videl are preparing to officially wed and appear to be living together in Satan City. Goten and Trunks welcome Videl to the family with a rather odd gift of water, which appears to be some sort of substitute for a perfume, and Videl very much appreciates their efforts. In the end, Goku goes off to visit Kaiō, in the hopes of furthering his training. We know this to be set up for Dragon Ball Z: God and God, because Goku is training on Kaiō's world when Beerus makes his movie debut. All in all, a very good way to open up the series! The new opening and ending were superb as well! Short review this time, much larger one come the next episode! Please leave your thoughts, feelings, and predictions below in the comments section! ---- WEEKLY POLL How did you feel about the return to the Dragon World in Dragon Ball Super? Nostalgia trip! I liked it well enough! It was alright. Could have been better. Hated it. Category:Blog posts